paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Bitten
(Opening shot; fade in to the exterior of the Lookout. Cut to inside; the mixed breed, chocolate labrador, and bespectacled kappa are playing with toy cars and making car noises) Zuma: Ha ha! This is fun! Rocky: Yeah! (giggles) Awesomely fun! (Just then, Ryder comes in he is holding a basket with party decorations in it) Ryder: Hey, guys Cappy: Hey, Ryder Rocky: What's in the basket? Ryder: It's decorations for Chase's birthday party Cappy: Cool! It’s his birthday? Rocky: Yeah! Zuma: Good thing we got him presents! All four: Let’s go! (The four quickly decorated the room. Dissolve to later, the room is now decorarted in streamers, and balloons. There is a banner that says "Happy Birthday, Chase!") Rocky: It looks so cool! Cappy: Yeah! Zuma: Chase is gonna love it! Where is he, anyway? Ryder: I sent him out to go get something Zuma: Oh (Dissolve to later, Chase arrives back at the Lookout. Then he comes inside) Chase: Hello? Why is it so dark in here? (He turns on the lights. Then, the other pups, Ryder, the animatronics, Alex, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Farmer Yumi, Cap'n Turbot, and the other citizens of Adventure Bay surprise him) All but Chase: Surprise! Happy birthday, Chase! (Chase is surprised and then he laughs) Chase: Wow, thanks, guys. A surprise birthday party! It makes me feel All: ...so happy! (Everyone laughs; dissolve later where everyone is just celebrating and hanging out. Cut to Rocky, Thorn, and Spike at the food table. The former looks a bit uneasy) Spike: Rocky. You’re acting kinda strange there, pal. You okay? Rocky: Uh...yeah. I will be. I think I’m feeling kind of weird Thorn: How weird? (Rocky starts coughing) Rocky: I… (Cough) I don’t know… Spike: You don’t sound okay. I think you’re sick (Ryder walks over to the three) Ryder: Rocky, are you okay? I heard you coughing Rocky: No. (Cough) It’s fine, Ryder. I… (Cough) ...I’m fine. R-really Ryder: But you’re not fine. Here, come with me (Instead of following Ryder, the grey pup falls over to the ground) Spike: Pup overboard! Ryder: Oh, this isn’t good! (Cut to the Katie's vet then cut to the inside. Rocky sits on the bed with Ryder by his side. Katie examines Rocky for a bit) Katie: Mm-hmm. Okay… (turns to face both) Well, it appears his illness isn’t that serious. (takes out a canister full of gummies) But I recommend that he takes one of these per day (Ryder receives the canister) Ryder: Yes, doctor Rocky: I hear you loud and clear (Cut back to Rocky at the Lookout. He is inside his pup house He holds the canister in hand and takes out one gummy) Rocky: The doctor said I have to take one gummy per day (He pops the gummy into his mouth and drinks from a glass cup. He sighs in relief; shortly, Oggy walks by) Oggy: Rocky...have you seen my rubber ducky? (Rocky’s teeth suddenly turned sharp) Rocky: Blubber rocky? Oggy: Uh...I said rubber ducky Rocky: Uh-huh. Yeah. I knew that. Oggy: Have you seen it? (The small monster walks closer to Rocky's pup house) Oggy: Can you move, please? Rocky: Wait, what are you doing? (The ogre looks through Rocky's pup house) Rocky: Hey, hey, hey! No snooping around my house! Oggy: But...I was looking for my… Rocky: I’ll look for it myself. Don’t worry Oggy: (clutches onto Rocky’s arm) But… Rocky: (straining) Don’t touch me… Oggy: Rocky… (Down comes the jaws of the pup and the ogre’s arm is clenched between the sharp teeth. Oggy screams in pain and tumbles down to the floor, holding his arm) Oggy: Ow… (Rocky walks up to him, growling) Rocky: Didn’t you hear me? I said "I’ll look for it myself" Oggy: Rocky...you...you bit me! (He shivers and tears came to his eyes. The ogre gets up and runs away, sobbing in pain and fear, mostly the former. Back to Rocky, who partially snaps back into reality) Rocky: What the…? Where did that come from? (smiling) Sweet! It’s like I can finally get people to listen to me. But wait...was it that gummy that made me like that? Whatever it is...that feels awesome! (Cut to an irritated Chase inside the Lookout) Chase: It most certainly does not feel awesome! (Zoom out to frame Ryder wrapping a white cloth around Oggy’s injury) Ryder: Maybe that’s just one of the effects of eating the gummies. I wasn’t expecting something like this coming out of Rocky Oggy: But he bit me! Ryder: (calmly) I know. But count yourself lucky, Oggy, because I’m pretty sure you won’t be okay very easily if you weren’t a robot Oggy: Oh...okay… (Ryder is now finished wrapping the bandage around) Ryder: There. You’re good now. (Oggy moves his injured arm around) Oggy: Ow...it hurts a little… Ryder: Don’t try to move it around too much. It could get worse Oggy: Okay… Chase: Ryder, sir. What about Rocky? Ryder: Don’t worry, Chase. Like I said, it might be one of the side effects Rocky is getting from taking the gummies. Besides, I’m sure he’ll learn to control it Chase: (sighs, worriedly) I hope so (Ryder walks out of the scene. Shortly after, Rocky comes in, causing Oggy to immediately hide behind Chase) Rocky: Hi, Chase Chase: Oh! Hey, Rocky. So I heard you had quite an illness Rocky: Yeah. But with the help of the gummies, I’ll get better for sure Chase: I hope you do. So what did the doctor say about the gummies? (Oggy crawls behind the elevator) Rocky: Well, he said that I should take one each day (Cut to behind the elevator) Oggy: (hushed, to himself) I hope he had his shots…’cause I have a feeling he’s got...Mad Puppy Syndrome. I better warn the others (He walks away from behind the elevator, and Chase and Rocky notice him. When he saw the latter, he screams and runs off) Rocky: What’s with him? Chase: Um...it’s nothing, really. Come with me. You want some ice cream? Rocky: Awesome! I love ice cream! (The two walked off to the kitchen. Cut to Oggy making a mad dash toward the tower; before he opens the door, Cappy instead opens it) Cappy: Woah. Dude. You look like you just saw a ghost. (notices his arm) What happened there? Oggy: Rocky...has...Mad Puppy Syndrome Cappy: What? Jack: (suddenly appearing from a bush) You mean he hasn’t been vaccinated for Mad Puppy Syndrome? (approaching Oggy) Oh, no no no no. You might not understand this Oggy, but I think the syndrome just started Oggy: Huh? (The other animatronics approach the scene) Felix: (disapprovingly) Mad Puppy Syndrome? Jack: Yes Ulysses: Is there really such thing? Cappy: No, because Oggy said he has been bitten by Rocky (All but Oggy, Jack, and Cappy gasp) Spike: Has he had all of his shots for any diseases he could spread? Felix: Not that I know of. But Mad Puppy Syndrome? Please...that’s all just a myth. In other words; there’s no such thing! Manny: Oh, what would you know, Felix? You’re a bird, not a dog Thorn: (to Oggy) No offense, but it seems like you’re just getting worked up over nothing Oggy: No I’m not. Rocky bit me Kunekune: But do you think he did it by accident? Oggy: Well...no...but… Jack: Now...tell me. Do you have any muscle weakness anywhere? Oggy: Um...well, now that you mention it… (holding his injured arm) ...my arm does feel a bit numb Jack: Then the virus will take over your body. Symptoms include loss of vision, distorted balance, loss of appetite, swollen hands, hot flashes in the arms, and finally...the bite from that infected pup will make you become...possessed! (Oggy freaks out and screams, then hides behind Thorn) Oggy: Then… (peeks out) ...we should take Rocky to a doctor...before he bites someone important Ulysses: Look! There he is! (He points to Rocky at a distance; Rocky is walking down the path while humming the PAW Patrol theme song. Back to the animatronics) Manny: There’s a mad pup on the loose! (The animatronics scream and run off. Rocky notices this and runs after them. They stopped and tried to hide their fear) Rocky: Hey guys Spike: Hey...Rocky ol’ buddy Thorn: It’s, uh...it’s a nice day today Manny: Yep Rocky: (suspiciously) You guys weren’t talking bad stuff about me, right? Kunekune: No… (Rocky growls, showing his sharp teeth) Felix: Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not get physical here. Let’s just all enjoy the day like nothing ever happened...shall we? (The other animatronics agreed) Rocky: Oh really? (approaching Thorn) Because I’ve been hearing you guys saying something about...Mad Puppy Syndrome Thorn: No! I didn’t say that! Uhhh...Manny did Felix: What? Oh...yeah, yeah. Definitely Manny (Said manticore flutters down to Rocky’s level, the pup is still clenching his teeth and ready to bite someone else) Manny: Uh, Rocky...now, it’s not what you think. See, I… (With one swift motion, the sharp teeth clamped onto Manny’s arm; he screams) Manny: Oowwww! (angry) You brute! What, is aggression one of the side effects from taking one of those gummies?! Rocky: (sarcastically) Ooooh! I’m sooo scared! Manny: Then Mad Puppy Syndrome is real! I’ve got Mad Puppy Syndrome! (slumps down, grabbing at his face) It’s already happening!! Jack: RUUUUNN!! (All nine animatronics fled from the pup. He smiles to himself) Rocky: Ha. I can’t believe I scared them. (pulls out canister) Maybe if I… (He pauses for a bit) Rocky: Wait...I know the doctor wants me to take one gummy per day. (pulls out a gummy) I guess...it wouldn’t hurt to take another (That gummy has now been popped into the mouth and chewed. Cut to Manny flying crazily in town) Manny: Mad Puppy Syndrome! I’m possessed! Mad Puppy Syndrome is real! (He screams as the people he passed by watched him. The other animatronics and the group of people looked at their arm and scream, running around in circles before running off into random directions) News Reporter: (voiceover) This is terror. Fear of a strange illness is spreading like wildfire as a killer pup has been biting the citizens of Adventure Bay infecting them with… (Jack runs by) Jack: Mad Puppy Syndrome! (Pan to the reporter, holding and speaking into a microphone in front of a camera) News Reporter: The pup is grey with white paws, has some tufts of fur on his face and on the top of his head, and he is wearing a green eco-pup uniform. Ask anyone on the street and they will tell you in detail of the germs from the bite that enters your body and travels everywhere inside until the entire host is affected with… (Jack runs by again) Jack: Mad Puppy Syndrome! News Reporter: We now take you to Action News Reporter Cookie Crumble live on the scene (Cut to Cookie Crumble, who is a gingerbread man. He holds a microphone) Cookie Crumble: Cookie Crumble here with the first victim of this terrifying illness. (turns to the ogre) Tell me, young one. When did you first begin to suspect that you are possessed? Oggy: Well, after I was bitten by a mad puppy....my arm felt numb...followed by hot flashes in my arms...and...other symptoms (A boy walks over, his hands out in front of him) Boy: Hey, I was bitten by a mad puppy. I felt like I suddenly gone blind. (falls over) Cookie Crumble: Oh. I have hot flashes in my arms. And I haven’t been bitten (Ulysses runs over) Ulysses: Then it must be spreading through the air! It’s contagious!! (Cookie, Ulysses, Oggy, and the boy screamed; the boys run off, and Cookie still remains calm) Cookie Crumble: Well, there you have it. Thanks to a diseased tiger, we are all doomed. Now...if you’ll excuse me, I must run around panicking (And so he does. Cut to Chase, Rubble, Marshall, and Zuma watching this from outside a TV store. They turn to each other) Marshall: This is not good Rubble: I can’t believe our own friend would cause such a horrible thing Chase: Then we have to stop this from happening! (Song) Chase/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma: Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (The trio rush toward into a building; cut to a table inside as they pop up) Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (They turn around to see Oggy in possessed mode; he staggers toward them) Chase: First we thought that today would be an awesome day A new day to have, and it seemed like it just blew away (Chase points to Rocky in the distance and he gestures Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma to follow him) And yes we found out the truth, the illness can’t stay (But they get blocked by a group of people who are also possessed. Chase, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma run and took a bus ride to an ice cream parlor) It’s Rocky, yeah, now he’s a crazy stray (Cut to a pattern of alternating, staggering rows of color changing circles. The trio ran towards the camera and stop) Chase/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma: Bad news, bad news, what’re we gonna do? (A crazed Rocky chases them) Got a monster on their tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail. Bad news, bad news, if he’s after you Gotta run, gotta flee, gotta hurry, don’t you see? Bad news, bad news, Rocky’s just bad news (In time, Rocky tackles them down. The entire view slides down to expose Rocky taking yet another gummy. And shortly after, he runs down chasing a group of people on all five) Chase/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma: Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (The view slides down to show a few people get bitten by Rocky) Oo-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah (Zoom in quickly; Chase, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma entered a movie theater and they move about in the empty seats) Chase/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma: All this fear and worry, we know it isn’t right Rocky is our friend, he isn’t looking for a fight Oh, will he ever stop, so then we’ll have some peace again (A crazed Rocky’s image appears on screen, yanking the film stock backward and leaning out to scare the trio into a retreat) But for now, we’re stopping in his way ‘til then Marshall/Rubble: Everywhere we turn, he hurts all those people (The sequence seen during the first repetition of the next four lines play out again) Chase/Marshall/Zuma: Bad news, bad news, what’re we gonna do? Got a monster on their tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail. Bad news, bad news, if he’s after you Gotta run, gotta flee, gotta hurry, don’t you see? (Cut to the sad trio) Chase/Rubble/Marshall: Why so mean? Why so crude? Why so angry? Why so rude? (Now they’re overcome with growing confidence) Please calm down. It’ll be okay. There’s nothing to fear. It will go away (They dash off after Rocky) Bad news, bad news, Rocky’s just bad Bad news, bad news, Rocky’s just bad (He is ahead of them; however, the trio skid on three banana peels and down the sidewalk) Chase/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma: Bad news, bad news, Rocky's just bad news! (They crash into a trash can; the lid closes on them) (Song ends) (Rainbowbolt flutters by and takes the trash can into the ice cream parlor nearby. Cut to the inside; now a barricade is put against the door) Rainbowbolt: I’ve got them (He removes the lid, and Chase, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma climb out) Zuma: You heard what happened? (Cut to some of the citizens of Adventure Bay, plus Volcanian, Kerogine, Phantabus, and Golden Kunekune) Golden Kunekune: Oh. Glad you three are safe Rainbowbolt: Want me to let them in? Chase: No! You can’t let them in! Rainbowbolt: But they just wanna dine on some ice cream, right? Marshall: Nooo...they just wanna dine on our souls! Phantabus: How do we know you three aren’t affected by the horrible disease? Kerogine: Don’t worry. I can tell. They really aren’t affected Rubble: Or are they? I believe they are affected by the illness. Just look at how pale they look Zuma: But we’re fine Rubble: You’re actually way less than fine Marshall: Huh? (All the lights turned off. The bulldog approaches the trio and lowers his brows over a nasty smile) Rubble: We’re just here to help. We’re friends, aren’t we? Volcanian: If you could stare straight into their souls, wouldn’t that make… (pointing to Rubble) ...you possessed too? Rubble: (alarmed) You’re right! I’m possessed! Rainbowbolt: Who’s to say we’re not all possessed?! (All screamed; this all ends when Rocky comes walking out of the kitchen. He chews up another gummy, and looking more disheveled than before. He lets out a creepy chuckle) Kerogine: Rocky is here! (All gasped; Chase cautiously approaches Rocky) Chase: Rocky? Rocky. We’re all friends, aren’t we? You remember me, right? I’m Chase (Cut to Zuma and Marshall, both taking cover behind Rubble) Zuma: Chase, if you get mauled by him… Marshall: ...just remember that we’ll miss you dearly Skye: (crying) Yes! Rubble: Uh-oh (Chase still advances carefully) Chase: Rocky, don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble to everyone? (The mixed breed’s teeth clamps onto the german shepherd's arm. Rubble, at the sight of this, faints. Back to Chase, who holds his injured arm. Chase: Rocky… (tearing up) ...why is this happening to you?! Cap'n Turbot: Chase’s been infected by one of his own best friends! Oh, the irony! Marshall: But we can’t hurt him, right? Man #1: Yes! We have to do it! Man #2: Let’s get that pup! Woman #1: If we want to end the Mad Puppy Syndrome, it must be stopped at the source! Man #2: Yeah! (The crowd holds up torches. Rainbowbolt hovers down to their level) Rainbowbolt: Wait! Come on, there’s no reason to use violence, guys! Mr. Porter: Don’t you get it? The disease is spreading! It must be stopped! Marshall: By stopping it, you’re gonna use violence on our best friend?! Farmer Yumi: It must be done! Zuma: But there has to be another way! Cap'n Turbot: There is no other way! The only way to stop the disease by spreading is to destroy it directly from its source! So we must destroy the pup! (All but Kerogine, Chase, and Rocky get into an argument. Kerogine floats up for a bird’s-eye view. Here he casts a spell that projects a spark of red light onto his nonexistent neck, where it fades away on contact. Its effect is to amplify his voice so that it easily carries out to the entire parlor, with a bit of an echo) Kerogine: EVERYONE STOP!!! (His second word rings through the air as he unleashes another spell, which surges out in a red-edged blast of white to blank out the screen for a moment. When the view clears, every feuding creature, human or animal, quiets down and looks up at him) Kerogine: Mad Puppy Syndrome? Is that what got the entire town into a frenzy? Rubble: Yeah. What do you know about it? Kerogine: Well, I don’t want to break this to all of you, but Mad Puppy Syndrome doesn’t exist (Confused murmurs from the crowd) Kerogine: Yes. It was only an old urban legend Rubble: So...does that mean we’re not possessed? Kerogine: No. It is all just in your imagination. (Phantabus floats up next to him) Phantabus: But what about the hot flashes in my…? Kerogine: Now that burning sensation in the body comes and goes for certain reasons (Cut to Chase, his injured arm now wrapped in bandages) Chase: But what about Rocky then? If he doesn’t have the disease, why is he biting people, including me? (Rocky falls over, motionless) Kerogine: I think that pup needs to see a doctor (Cut to the Katie's vet Rocky lays in a hospital bed. The PAW Patrol, and the nine animatronics are all on one side. Katie comes in) Katie: Well, Rocky should count himself lucky Ryder: What do you mean? (The doctor holds up the canister, which is now half-way empty) Katie: He’s lucky he didn’t eat all of the gummies, otherwise it could mean serious trouble for him and his body. But for now, I’m going to let him go home. But make sure he gets plenty of rest Ryder: Alright (Katie leaves) Ryder: Rocky, you know what you did is wrong, correct? Rocky: I know... Ryder: Well, because of what you did, there will be consequences Chase: Oh, come on, Ryder. He didn't mean to, right Rocky? Rocky: Yeah, I didn't know the gummies were bad Ryder: (sighs) Oh all right. But you need to apologize for what you did Rocky: I'm terribly sorry guys. I didn’t mean any of this to happen Chase: Well, it’s not just you that has to apologize. (looking at Oggy) I think someone was so scared of you biting him that he made that whole thing up… Oggy: Sorry… Chase: (kneels down to hug him) It’s okay. Everything is okay now Oggy: But...how...can you forgive me so easily? I...started the rumor… Thorn: You know what, Oggy? It’s not just you, but us animatronics are really the ones to blame. We kinda told the rumors to the whole town Oggy: But...it’s my fault... Ryder: Oggy, it’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. We all just did this out of fear, and sometimes fear can get the best of us All but Ryder: Ohhhhh… Cappy: That is true… Manny: (scoffs) Seriously? No way. I wasn’t scared at all (The other animatronics shoot glares at him) Manny: Okay...maybe I was Ryder: Okay, everyone. Let’s go home (All cheered and left the room) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two